All's well that ends well!
by Arigon
Summary: A sequal to 5 full moons strange things are going on. Like, who's the stranger hunting Kiara, How long can Kiara keep her act up, what else is going to happen? Read and find out.
1. The meeting

**Hello! Welcome to the second story of 5 Full moons 2! Hope…you…like…IT! **

**Ps. some chapters are changed to pov's**

**Chapter 1: meet the pack **

Kiara's pov

I look surprisingly at the pride that I once called home, but then a voice breaks the silence… MOM

"Excuse me!"She says "but who _are_ you!"

Surprised at what I heard, I decided not to tell them, because that would just make them more curious and think I'm lying.

"Uh…" I started trying to think of a name, but then I heard a rustle coming from the bushes. I start a low growl. Then out of the bushes came my mentor/leader Lintar**.** But they call him Sharptail because we don't want hunters to find out the real us. Along Lintar came Rowlie. A vampire boy who was once a teen, but was bitten like me. He decided to join us because the other vampires were evil, Rowlie was good! He had a pitch black mane and red eyes a tan underbelly and my kind of fur.

"Goldpelt, who are these intruders," yells Lintar "and why are they in wolf territory!"

Author's pov

Kiara tried to walk away thinking;_ if I can get him mad enough he'll blurt out my name, and since they might not believe me they might believe him!_

"G-p!" called Rowlie "we're over here!"

"I knew that!" Kiara smiled and headed towards them. Everyone except for Lintar and Rowlie.

"Again I ask, what are they doing here, how did they get here, and why are they here?" Lintar said more calmly and more firm this time.

Kiara then replied in a silly tone "Uh… Don't know, walked, ran, jogged, don't know!" Everyone, again except for Lintar.

"As my apprentice I suspect you be more respectful," Lintar growled "NOT embarrassing, Goldpelt!"

"When you say embarrassing do you mean like the time I pranked you?" Kiara asked "Man! I mean, first the water then the mud…"

"Goldpelt." Lintar called

"…Then the feathers, even the leaves…"

"Goldpelt."

"…Yeah man! And you can't forget the…"

"KIARA!" Lintar yelled to the top of his lungs. _YES! _Kiara thought._ It worked._

To make sure, Kiara looked at her parents. Nala had a surprised look on her face, tears coming down her face. "We've found our baby!" Nala whispered softly in Simba's ear. Simba was frozen, and Kovu slightly smiled.

Yep this was the start of a new chapter. But only one problem, Rowlie sensed they were being watched the whole time, but said nothing? All he did was look into the bushes, where he saw red eyes glowing. The pair of eyes blinked and the stranger smiled, it turned away revealing its torn ear. Rowlie smiled back and turned away, things were about to get crazy!

**So, what did you think? What's going to happen next? Who was that stranger? How long can Kiara keep the act up? Well, R&R to find out! And sorry for the short chapter, it will be longer next time! Promise!**


	2. Whisper

Hello fans! I just wanted to tell you that starting now I will paste your reviews on my next chapters. I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Trouble!

Now I've finally found my love,

Thank all the kings from up above!

The time has come,

It really has!

Has all that searching,

Paid off at last?

She can figure it out,

I know she can!

Or to her,

Am I just a man?

I know it's her,

I truly do!

But does she know,

Who I am too?

Kiara has awoken to find her pride in... THE CAMP! This was not good. The pack would never take care of some regu-lions, which is what they call lions that are not were-wolves, vampires, witches, or warlocks. Then Kiara thought about the act, she didn't want to cut it off too soon. She thought about how funny it would be if she kept it up, and how it would be less weird, but it also just might cause something bad to happen too.

Kiara pushed the bad thoughts away and decided to keep the act going. Then she heard someone call her name. Then she saw two lions heading towards her. Kopa and Kovu.

"Hey, your Kiara right!" Said Kopa, trying to sound as if he didn't know her. He was told by his parents, to act like they don't know her. But didn't say why.

"No!" Kiara answered; mimicking Rafiki "Now go away!" she said folding her arms before leaping to a high tree.

Kopa looked at Kovu before Kovu too leaped at the tall tree. He grabbed on to it with his claws before quickly grabbing a strong branch and shoots himself on the tall branch which Kiara had landed on.

Kiara, who was very surprised, giggled a little before leaping to another rock. Kovu followed once more before the sound of Simba's voice calls. He makes a peace sign before leaving. Kiara once again giggles before turning to go for a walk.

Once outside of the camp Kiara hears a sound coming from the bushes. Which causes her to walk faster and faster then finally when she was sure she was being followed she broke into a run…

_**Kiara:**_ catch me,

As I fall,

Say you're here,

And it's all over now…

Speaking to the atmosphere,

No one's here,

And I fall into myself…

This fear,

Drives me,

Into,

Madness…

I know I can stop the pain,

If I will it all away… **(Still running)**

If I will it all awaaayyy! **(Using wolf speed)**

Don't turn away!

_**Background: **_**don't give into the pain**

Don't try to hide

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

Don't close your eyes **(stops and turns around)**

_**God knows what lies behind them**_

Don't turn out the light **(Relaxes)**

_**Never sleep never die**_

**(Attacker jumps out of bushes)**

I'm frightened,

By what I see,

But somehow I know,

That there's much more to come,

Immobilized,

By my fear,

And soon to be,

Blinded by my tears,

**(Gets attacked)**

Oh I know can stop the pain,

If I will it all away,

**(Knocks attacker off her, Kiara's injured)**

**(Runs as fast as she can)**

If I will it all awaaayyy!

Oh don't turn away

_**Don't give in to the pain**_

Oh don't try to hide

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

Don't close your eyes

**God knows what lies behind them (attacker hits Kiara)**

Don't turn out the light** (attacker pins Kiara)**

**Never sleep never die (Kiara kicks attacker off)**

**(Attacker slams paw into Kiara's face)**

**(Kiara hits rock)**

**[Kiara whispers, going unconscious]**

_Fallen angels,_

_At my feet's,_

_Whispering voices,_

_In my ear,_

_Death before my eyes,_

_Lying next to me,_

_I fear,_

_She beckons me,_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end,_

_Shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for,_

_I rise to meet,_

_My nasty end! _**(Attacker heads for Kiara)**

**Intro (Battle)**

**Kiara gets up and dodges the attacker, then shakes off her tiredness. Lunges herself at the attacker, but unfortunately the attacker moves.**

**Kiara lands on her paws trying to stop skidding across the plain and turns to face her opponent, but yelps and blows at her burning paws. The attacker rolls her eyes after Kiara gets back on target. And to the attackers surprise Kiara transforms into a huge gold colored pelt wolf.**

**Kiara grins and lungs herself at her attacker, but the attacker attacks her by dodging and leaping onto Kiara's back and bites down at the neck. Kiara howls in pain and successfully knocked the attacker of her back. Bu the Kiara found herself being beat so she turns back into herself and retreats home but the attacker follows.**

_**Kiara:**_ Don't turn away

_**Background: **_**Don't give in to the pain**

Don't try to hide

**Though they're calling your name**

Don't close your eyes

**God knows what lies behind them**

Don't turn out the light

**Never sleep never die**

Don't turn away yeah _(servatis a periculem)_

**Don't give in to the pain **_(servatis a maleficum)_

Don't try to hide _(servatis a periculem)_

**Though they're screaming… **_(Servatis a maleficum)_

_**(Still running)**_

Don't close your eyes _(servatis a periculem)_

**God knows what lies behind them **_(servatis a maleficum)_

Don't turn out the light _(servatis a periculem)_

**Never sleeps never die **_(servatis a maleficum)_

_Don't turn away (servatis a periculem)_

_**Don't give into the pain **__(servatis a maleficum)_

_Don't try to hide (servatis a periculem)_

_**Though they're screaming your name **__(servatis a maleficum)_

_Don't close your eyes (servatis a periculem)_

_**God knows what lies behind them **__(servatis a maleficum)_

_Don't turn out the light (servatis a periculem)_

_**Never sleep never dies **__(servatis a maleficum)_

_(Servatis a periculem)_

_(Servatis a maleficum)_

_(Servatis a periculem)_

_(Servatis a maleficum)_

_(Servatis a periculem)_

_(Servatis a maleficum)_

_**(Arrives at the camp)**_

_**(Turns around attacker's gone)**_

Kiara walks into the camp and catches every ones attention. Lintar rushed forward Kiara with nayja the healer. She examined Kiara and said she was alright. When Kiara started to limp towards her den, she she was halted by a voice, Kovu and Kopa. For a minute she was actually glad they had com. She needed at least two people to know her.

"Hey guys!" she called "can I talk to you for a moment!"

The two boys turned to her and nodded. They got up and headed into her den."

"Listen" she started "I hope you know that this whole time I've known who you are."

"Aw, what!" Kopa whined "you tricked us?"

"Yes." Answered Kiara "and you can't tell anybody"

Kovu looked puzzled "why not?"

"My business!"Kiara snapped she didn't like the fact that they were steady asking questions instead of listening "look I also thought you should know something about that attacker."

"Really? What?"Kovu and Kopa asked at the same time.

"The attacker…i…it was…" Kiara paused trembling at her paws before shaking the fear off and speaking

"ZIRA!"

**Scared there for a moment weren't you? He he. Well plz tell me if I did well! Plus I told you I would try to make my chappie longer!**

**Also in the song here's what the words meant… (Servatis a periculem) meant (**_**Save us from danger**_**) and (servatis a maleficum) meant (save us from evil)… this song was created by Evencence. Plz R&R**


	3. HELP!

**Author's note**

Sorry guys about the late updating I was at home and my laptop was not working the cord broke, now I'm at my grandma's house only on Sundays but I will be here all week so I will try my best to update the new chapter before summer ends but I need you to p.m. me a message on what you guys want the chapter should be about, I need at least 5 or 10 messages. Plz

Plz Plzzzzzzz do this, I'm out of ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**My fault. Don't you hate when people don't update **

**In a long time? My favorite story named 'The Kiara Chronicles: Trials of Torment' by Kovu01-Kiara01 has not been updated for so long it drives me crazy! IT'S AN**

**AWESOME STORY!**

**Things were going on like school,**

**Games, siblings, friends, I broke my ankle too. By playing football, and I got a touch down! That's right boys, girls can play football! Right now I'm in a cast. Plz wish me luck. **

**Oh and have you heard of Tobuscus? No? **

**Go to YouTube and search him up, or Google. **

**He's hilarious! He makes short songs, **

**Records himself playing games, **

**And does a mini YouTube show called **

'**Cute Win Fail'. He's just like pewdiepie, onision, **

**Sacks films, and Sean,**

**If you even know who they are. On with the**

**chappie.**

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! For now on I will ask questions at the end of each chapter! Who shall ever get it right will have their names on my next chapter and will get a pm message of whatever I will give them! (This will not be a prize that will be delivered to your house like 100000 dollars! Just a simple thing like being my manager. (That won't happen!)) Ha ha ha ha! Did you here of " Rachel's challenge"? If not, go to YouTube. Pretty sad story. Rachel died in her high school, a hero.

Chapter 4: The Battle Part 1

Kiara stood there waiting for a response. But there was none. She sighed; it was useless the boys were as frozen as stone. Kovu; was the son of the evil witch, and Kopa; was nearly killed by the douche. Kiara then shook her head knowing that they weren't going to snap out of it any time soon. She started to walk away towards her parents who sat under a huge tree. Ears down and an emotionless expression she quickly stated to them, "The boys are in the first cave to the left. You might be surprised on what they are about to tell you."

Nala and Simba quickly shot a glance at each other but said nothing. They walked over to the cave. Once they entered, they were surprised to see Kovu and Kopa going insane. The boys screamed and ran around in circles. Simba chuckled and then gave a medium voiced, "hey." But the boys would not listen.

So Simba tried again, but louder, "HEY." But they kept going. Then he finally frustrated, yelled to the top of his lion lungs "HEEEEYYY!" this caused the boys to skid to a halt and bump into each other. Quickly, they got back up and faced Simba.

"What's going on here?" Simba demanded

The boys then started to panic as they remembered what they had heard from Kiara earlier.

Before they were able to go crazy, Simba quickly roared out "Don't you do it!"

Kovu and Kopa looked at each other and nodded.

"She's back." Kopa so hardly said trying to keep himself calm

"Who's back?" this was Nala who oh so was concerned and spoke

With a sigh, Kopa looked at Kovu and nodded which made Simba worried about who these to

Goons were talking about. Kovu then opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything

he was cut off by a huge and loud howl. It was an 'under attack' alarm. Simba was about to give a command before Kiara quickly comes in and orders every one to come with her. Without protest everyone goes with Kiara into a hidden cave, behind the hidden glade. 'The river of life' is what they like to call it. When all of the pridelanders

were inside the cave, Kiara being the deputy of the wolf clan, gave a loud roar.

Everyone turned in surprise to see the princess standing with what they called the "Filthy Beasts" they never knew Kiara was bitten and she only had 4 full moons left to be cured. They only knew that she was missing, and thought the werewolves kept her here against her will. But they were proved wrong once they heard her speak.

"Everyone listen up! We are under attack by vampires and you are not well fit for this battle." Kiara stopped when she saw the confused faces just staring at her. Feeling a bit nervous, from the fact she hasn't ever spoken out like this to her former pride, only to her pack, she took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I know that in the pridelands

I'm the princess and all, but here I'm the deputy, and ill explain it later, but for now we are under attack, and knowing that vampires can hear things well when they are very close to it, I would like you all to stay very quiet, unless you would like to be an appetizer. "she looked around and no one seemed to want to protest against her.

She continued, "Great. Now this fellow behind me to the right is Pate, he's one of the best, and is immune to vampire bites; the poisonous venom. He will be a body guard for you. The one to the left is Malvrite, he's very fast and very smart. He is also a body guard. Lastly, here is Brandon he is very strong, and over protective… like someone I Know." Kiara muttered those last five words under her breath, looking at her father. "And last but not least he's Australian, so no… shall I say, _"Loving"_ each other while I'm gone, I don't see any kids here and I don't wanna see any when I come back, or the mommy is going to have a hard time breathing!" Kiara apparently was satisfied with her work. Though just a few faces were confused, or scared to death. "Any questions?" about three paws were raised. "How about you?" Kiara said to a lioness, she had been one of the three that was raising her paw.

"Um…yeah, if you could remember us the whole time, then how come you never told us?"

"Oh, well, I thought it would be funny, but instead it was much more aggravating, I mean, come on, I'm Kiara, you know how my brain functions, it's like a life cycle. I do one thing, think it's funny, not think about the consequences, keep it going, then it starts to suck, I fail, mom and dad find out, and then boom, I'm get grounded. Afterwards , I do it all over again, and it never changes, and never ends. Next question."

"Why are you down here," this was Kopa who spoke. "When there's a war going on up there?"

"First of all, the war hasn't started yet; I don't sense or hear any sign of a war coming yet, but trust me we will hear a loud noise when it starts, second of all, no matter how much I protest; they made me come down here a check for all pridelanders since I lived with you. So I'm stuck with you losers, until I hear or sense the war. Last question." Kiara sighed turning towards her love and only, Kovu. She could see by his face expression; he was worried. She gave him a nod and he asked his question.

"A...are you f…fighting in th…the w…war?"

By the sound of it, Kiara knew he was worried. She could also hear his heart beat real fast. Kovu wanted her safe and if anything was to happen to her, he would blame himself. As much as Kiara would hate to admit it, she had to tell him the truth.

"Yes. Sadly, I have to, it's the only way to win this war. Three of our best fighters are down here. They need me." Kovu was about to protest until there was a huge_ bang___at the top of the cave… the war had begun. Kiara quickly turned towards the three brave guards. Yet spoke in the language of the pack. ( Pig Latin)

"Ouyay uysgay eepkay esethay eoplepay erehay!" and what she said was, "(You guys keep these people here!)" Kiara said those words because if she knows her pride, she would know that they are always determined to help the good guys win a war. She also said it in a different language so her pride wouldn't know that they were going to trap them inside the cave, missing all the action of the war, and try even harder to escape.

"Now, I'm out of here. STAY QUIET!" and with that, she left. Up on the battle field the vampires were attacking, speeding by each werewolf standing. Kiara quickly found Lintar and ran towards him.

"What going on?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious," lintar pointed out "We're being attacked!"

Without any question Kiara started off, looking for her own battle partner. Surely enough someone attacked her. Quickly, she turned around, cutting her paw through the air, sending the attacker skidding across the floor. Kiara quickly transformed into her wolf form. She actually enjoyed being a teenage werewolf. She almost didn't want to be normal again. Soon enough, Kiara had pointy dog ears with golden eyes shining like stars, she had the tail of a wolf and the nose of an outlander, her coat was more fluffed up than before and her teeth, piercing sharp like ever. Kiara then caught the scent of another vampire lurking behind her, so she gave a quick spin and jumped behind it.

As he turned around Kiara attacked. She pounced on his back, pushing him down to the ground. But the attacker got his leg loose and kicked Kiara off. Then he sped around her and pinned her down. He lowered his head as Kiara struggled to get free, then he whispered into her ear,

"Mmm… such a waste to kill an attractive woman. Only if you were a vampire would I spare you. But of course you want to be one. Most women would become a vampire to survive."

"Well I'm not most women!" And with that, Kiara pushed him off as hard as she could. Sending him far enough causing him to hit a tree. He then got up droopily, blood drooping from his mouth.

"Well," he chuckled "someone is a bit feisty. But enough with going easy on each other." That caused Kiara to chuckle, to herself.

"Who said I was going easy?" she taunted, and with a flick of the tail, she pounced sending herself for a kill. Sadly, "Mr. Romeo" moved out of the way, trying to let Kiara fall into the same tree he did, but apparently, while Kiara was still in the air, she quickly flung her thick tail to the side causing her to twist. She landed a safe landing, but skidded back a little.

"Wow, you're a quick one!" the male lion said in surprise.

"Like a cheetah, baby." Kiara said with a smirk

"Are you hitting on me, sweetheart?" the lion flirted. Kiara only raised her eyebrow. Then, she took a left turn speeding past him like lightning. Once "Romeo" turned around, he was surprised to see that Kiara had lifted her paw and gave him a hard blow to his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Oh, I'm hitting on you alright," Kiara chuckled as she looked down on his unconscious body "hard enough to knock you out cold."

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice from behind growled, Kiara then spun around saw someone she wouldn't believe would betray her. Rowlie.

"Rowlie? What are you doing?" Kiara asked shocked

"Avenging my family, my father, and my… mother." He growled. He then turned to the right where an evil looking lioness with the fangs of a vampire, the red eyes of the demons, and a sharp stripe above her head, stood before him, and Kiara.

"Please God, no." Kiara begged.

"Hello, Kiara. Remember me?" the lioness said. It was… Zira.

"Why God, why?" Kiara then looked at Rowlie.

"Who are you?" she asked in complete fear.

"Oh dear, did I tell you my name was Rowlie? I'm sorry, I meant…Nuka!" Kiara the tried to attack from surprise, but Nuka stopped her by giving a blow to her head. Kiara fell to the ground helplessly; a stream of blood was flowing freely from her mouth.

"First," Zira started "we are going to slowly going to kill you, by giving a little nip on your wrist, sending poison through your veins. Then, we are going to find where you hid the pridelanders so we can finally rid of them, starting with those traitorous kids, Kovu and Vitani."

"You won't be able to find anyone, plus, there are guards in the way, three of them." Kiara growled

"Oh, but sweet dear, we already have. Besides what do we have to worry about guards for?" Zira smirked, and with that, Nuka took Kiara's wrist and sunk his fangs into her flesh, pushing poisonous venom into her veins. Kiara squealed.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste!" Zira ordered. They headed off towards the hidden cave, Ready to feed on the enemy's blood.

Kiara tried her best to get up and stop them, but she couldn't. She Whimpered. Sweat was running down her head and her breathing became limited. She gasped, back and forth, forcing the air in and out of her lungs. Her chest ached in pain as it rose and lowered pulling and pushing the air and lack of oxygen.

Just before Kiara could close her eyes a vision flashed into her head. Flames and darkness. She saw the vampires everywhere, taking over the wolf packs land and home, she saw the pridelands destroyed, but more importantly, she saw two males, one female, and a monkey shaped shadow standing in foggy clearance, a half coconut filled with something by their feet. Each of them except for the monkey drank from the coconut, and the vampires vanished. Then, the vision vanished. Kiara wondered, '_why would the great kings give me a vision? Isn't my time on the earth over?'_ But before she could think of any thing else, her eyes closed, and Kiara fell into deep unconsciousness.

Kiara was dying.

**Well guys, what do you think? Sorry if it's to short. You can never tell if it's big enough on Microsoft word until you update it.**

**Today's Question: ****What do you think the vision meant?**

**Today's Cliff Hanger:**** will Kiara make it? Will Zira and Nuka finally kill Kovu and Vitani?**

**Bless yo face! If you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Click on the bottom blue word ****"Next"**** to go to the next chapter, if I updated, or click on my username ****"Tobuscusfan"**** to go to my homepage. Peace off. Boooooooooop. **


End file.
